


Unanswered

by ladygabe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/pseuds/ladygabe
Summary: When Ignis looks back, Noctis’s final fate was obvious.





	Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCarbuncle (Thunder_Fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Fox/gifts), [Squeemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/gifts).



> Inspired by InkyCarbuncle and Squeemu on twitter.

“Please stand beside him, Ignis,” Regis said the day they met, the day he swore an oath to watch over the king’s son. “Until the end.”

 

“The end of what?” Ignis had asked, but the king had no answer.

 

***

 

“Do not worry,” Clarus had told him when he had worn his nails down to the flesh with his teeth, waiting for news from Tenebrae. “This is not how His Highness will die.”

 

“How do you know?” Ignis had asked. Another unanswered question.

 

***

“You are too timid with your demands,” Regis told him, reseting the scene of their mock debate. “You must speak with poise and confidence.” 

 

“Why are you teaching me this and not His Highness?” Ignis finally blurted. Noct would kill for such private lessons with his father.

 

This time, an answer. “This is not a skill he will need.”

 

Late that night, Ignis awoke with another question. What kind of king would not need to negotiate? 

 

***

 

“He’s a spoiled brat,” Gladiolus snapped after yet another training session in which he had been less a shield and more a battering ram. “I train all day while he plays video games.”

 

They all were pressed hard, servants and nobles alike. Yet their future king’s schedule remained blank day after day, even though Ignis saw Noctis fight harder and harder to prove his worth.

 

At what point did a shelter become a cage?

 

***

 

“Good heroes do not make good kings,” his uncle had told him once, many years ago.

 

As they ascended the stairs of the broken palace, it occurred to Ignis that Regis had not raised a good king.

 

But he had raised a fine hero.


End file.
